White Sword
The White Sword is a recurring sword in ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Despite their shared name, the swords in each appearance do not seem to be related to one other. Appearances The Legend of Zelda The White Sword is the second most powerful sword Link can wield, stronger than the Wooden Sword but weaker than the Magical Sword. It is held by an Old Man who lives in a cave above the Waterfall. Link can receive the weapon once he has obtained five or more Heart Containers. When all of Link's hearts are full, he can fire Sword Beams from the sword at enemies. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons The White Sword is the second sword Link can obtain in the Japanese version of both games; in English localizations of the game, its name was changed to "Noble Sword". In both games it is first obtained after partaking in a trading quest. In a Linked Game however it can be obtained through other means. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The White Sword is the reforged Picori Blade, so named for its luminous white blade. Originally known as the broken Picori Sword, it could not be used until its shattered blade was repaired. Once Link brings the sword to Melari, the Minish Elder agrees to reforge the sword in his mines on Mount Crenel, while Link collects the Fire Element from the Cave of Flames, a mine made and abandoned by Hylians. The mended sword is named the White Sword, and it automatically replaces Link's first sword, Smith's Sword, upon being received. The sword is twice as strong as the previous sword, and with it, Link can learn a new sword technique, Rock Breaker, from Swiftblade. The hilt is green. Two Elements As soon as the White Sword is infused with the power of the first Elements, Earth and Fire, it will be filled with magic powers, and the hilt becomes red in color. Not only is it stronger than the regular White Sword, but it gives Link the ability to duplicate himself when he performs an extended Spin Attack over two glowing tiles. Three Elements When the power of the Water Element fills the White Sword, its physical strength and magical supply is boosted, and the hilt becomes blue in color. Standing over three glowing tiles lets Link split into three, totaling two clones. Four Elements As soon as the power of the Wind Element joins the previous elements, the White Sword becomes the sacred Four Sword, and the hilt becomes gold in color. It is the strongest sword in the game, and has the ability to break Vaati's curse of petrification. In addition, the blade produces three copies of Link when he focuses his power over four tiles. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword A form of the White Sword appears in Skyward Sword under the name Goddess White Sword. It is obtained after the Goddess Longsword, itself an upgraded Goddess Sword, absorbs Nayru's Flame. This upgrade allows the sword to select from a greater number of dowsing targets at any given time. The Goddess White Sword's appearance is mostly identical to the Goddess Longsword, but it is a lighter color. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Though it is never referred to as a Goddess White Sword or White Sword, the design, model, and icon of the Goddess Sword are apparently based on the Goddess White Sword rather than the original Goddess Sword. This Goddess Sword can be obtained via using the Link (Skyward Sword) amiibo from the 30th Anniversary series with the amiibo Rune though the treasure chest containing it will only spawn randomly after Link has freed at least one of the Divine Beasts. Unlike the Goddess White Sword from Skyward Sword, it is depicted as a separate weapon from the Master Sword in Breath of the Wild. Like the Fierce Deity Sword, it lacks the ability to fire Sword Beams though Link can throw it similar to Ghirahim in Skyward Sword. As Fi's spirit slumbers for eternity within the Master Sword (albeit implied to be still aware of current events and apparently able to communicate with the Princesses of Hyrule that have awakened their divine sealing powers allowing them to hear spirits) it lacks a sentient spirit as well. Non-canonical appearances Hyrule Warriors The White Sword appears as Link's second level weapon of his Hylian Sword moveset and Fi's third level weapon of her Goddess Blade moveset though under the name True Goddess Blade. The 8-Bit White Sword appears as Princess Zelda's 8-Bit Rapier. Fi's version resembles the Skyward Sword version of the weapon, while Link's version is a more detailed version of the artwork for the White Sword from original Legend of Zelda. Hyrule Warriors Legends The White Sword returns as Link's Level 2 Hylian Sword and Fi's Level 3 Goddess Blade. However Zelda's 8-Bit White Sword does not appear due to 8-Bit weapons being replaced with Level 3+ weapons. Gallery Goddess Whitesword Icon.png|Goddess White Sword icon from Skyward Sword Hyrule Warriors Goddess Blade (Level 3) True Goddess Blade.png|Fi's Level 3 Weapon the True Goddess Blade from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Rapier 8-Bit White Sword (8-bit Rapier).png|Princess Zelda's 8-Bit Rapier the 8-Bit White Sword from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Hylian Sword White Sword (Render).png|Promotional Render of the White Sword from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Goddess Blade True Goddess Blade (Render).png|Promotional Render of the True Goddess Blade from Hyrule Warriors Classic Link wielding White Sword.jpg|Classic Link wielding the White Sword in Hyrule Warriors Classic Link and White Sword.jpg|Character Gallery image of Classic Link wielding the White Sword in Hyrule Warriors es:Espada Blanca pt-br:Espada Branca Category:Swords Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:Hyrule Warriors items